


Penance

by EnemyJoestar



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Chains, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyJoestar/pseuds/EnemyJoestar
Summary: After a fit of rage that sets the Hamlet on edge, Bigby is imprisoned in the Penance Hall, where the religious plan to keep watch over him until they decide what is to do be done about his behavior.Bigby tries to convince Damian to let him loose, and loses his temper when he both refuses and antagonizes him.Bigby shows him exactly what he can do when his patience leaves him completely.
Relationships: Abomination/Flagellant (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend who loves Abom/Flag. Sorry if it got a bit off request lol.

It was day three post incident, and Bigby was starting to grow visibly irritated with his situation. The week had been rough, with two deaths and a failed mission, and to make matters worse, the reception Bigby received upon his return to the Hamlet was, in Damian's opinion, a bit cruel.

_“You got two people killed and failed to slay that Hag in the woods?”_ Reynauld shouted, having intercepted Bigby in the square before he could tend to his wounds.  _“You had one job, and you couldn't even handle that?”_

_“It...no, you weren't there. You couldn't understand, you...you bastard.”_ Bigby had responded, his polite and calm demeanour quickly failing.  _“You're always so quick to blame me for everything because of what I am, all of you!”_ He threw his hand out wide to gesture to the small group gathered in the square with them. 

_“I think you should calm yourself, beast.”_ Reynauld suggested, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword. Bigby shook his head. 

_“I think I am well within my right to be cross with the lot of you!”_ Bigby shouted angrily. 

_“Bigby-”_

_“NO!”_ he interrupted, clenching his fists as his body started to contort,  _“I won't...LISTEN TO YOUR_ _**ERRRRAAAAAGHHH!** _ _ ”  _

He transformed mid shout and gripped the side of the Nomad's wagon's wheel; digging his claws into it and tearing it clean off. He tossed it halfway across the square as the wagon collapsed, and rushed forwards to slam his head into the ruined statue of the Heir's Ancestor. It crumbled around him; large chunks of stone and dust bouncing off his back without a single flinch from him. 

It was over as fast as it began, and Bigby shifted back to his human form, a look of horror on his face.

_ “Restrain him.”  _ Reynauld ordered.  _ “Have him locked up until we figure out what to do with him.”  _

_ “There's no jail in the Hamlet.”  _ Junia stated as she clutched her bible in a white knuckled grip.  _ “Where do you suggest we put him.”  _

_ “The Penance Hall.”  _ Damian offered.  _ “There are chains and shackles there.”  _

Reynauld nodded. 

_ “Very well. We'll hold him there.”  _ he agreed. Bigby cast his gaze downward and nodded his consent as he was gripped firmly by both Reynauld and Damian to be dragged to the Church. 

Three days of watching Bigby had gone by since then. Reynauld took up guard duty at first, but quickly passed the task to Damian, as he spent a great deal of his time in the Penance Hall anyway and Reynauld detested Bigby's company at the best of times. 

Which lead them to their current situation, with Bigby chained to the wall and Damian lightly flogging himself nearby. 

“...Damian.” Bigby called out softly. Damian gave himself one final whip before turning his attention towards him. 

“How much more of this, do you think?” Bigby asked as he pulled on his chains, the rattling echoing in the small chamber they were locked in. Damian licked his lips, taking note of the lack of a stutter in his prisoner's voice: a sure sign that he was losing his patience. 

He didn't answer. Bigby let out an irritated sigh. 

“It was a moment of weakness, you understand. You must. I've seen you lose control, too.” he explained. Damian frowned. 

“It's not the same.” he said defensively.

“It is.” Bigby insisted. “And don't think you don't scare the others as well.” 

Bigby's eyes flashed dangerously in the dark, reflecting in the light of the dying torches adorning the walls. 

“Not as you do.” Damian said as he turned his attention back to his flogging. The chamber grew quiet, save for the slap of leather on bare skin. 

“Let me go, Damian. This punishment is becoming bizarre and unreasonable.” Bigby said, his voice dipping low. Damian tried not to shiver. 

“You agreed to this.” he stated. Bigby's face twisted into a snarl. 

“I agreed to assuage your fears, and I think that's been accomplished by now.” he growled, pulling against his chains as he leaned towards Damian. “This was your idea, remember.” 

“It was Reynauld's.” Damian corrected. 

“You suggested chaining me up here, otherwise I'm sure his plan would have fallen through, or at the very least someone more reasonable would have freed me by now.” Bigby hissed back. “You can make the choice to let me go.”

Damian stopped his flogging to take a good look at Bigby. He looked livid, standing chained against the grimy wall in clothes that were still stained with blood and dirt from his excursion in the Weald. His eyes gleamed, burning their anger into Damian as they caught each others gaze. 

Damian hated to admit it, but the sight was stirring something sinful within him. 

He looked away and struck himself again, much harder than before. Bigby snorted. 

“Very well.” 

He ripped his hands free of the wall, shattering the chains with ease. Damian jumped to his feet, dropping his flail in surprise as he took a step back. 

“What, did you think I couldn't escape if I wanted to?” Bigby growled, taking a few slow steps towards Damian. “I  _ let  _ you keep me here to make you feel better. I  _ let  _ you demean me, and I  _ let  _ you make the mistake to keep doing it.”

Damian looked about nervously, though he could feel his cheeks tinge red with both shame and something else as Bigby admonished him.

“How was I to know you were to be trusted?” he said, knowing full well his question was bordering on antagonistic. Bigby's eyes went wide. 

“How could you...I don't think you fully appreciate the position you're in.” he said, clenching his hands as they started to crack and pop; his quickly forming claws pushing his fists open. “I am...BEYOND humouring anyone at this point, and I...I want to  _ HURT YOU. _ ” 

He was drooling freely as his mouth tore around teeth that were too big for it. His jaw cracked loudly as it shifted and bulged under his skin, reforming and extending in a gruesome, inhuman display.

Damian knew no more words were coming out of that mouth. 

“Will you?” he asked anyway, his voice trembling slightly. 

Bigby roared, spitting saliva all over both himself and Damian. His body leaned heavily to his left as the muscles in his arm flushed with blood, engorging them unnaturally and throwing him off balance. 

“Please.” Damian whispered involuntarily. 

Bigby was on him in an instant, gripping him by the collar and slamming him against the wall; warping the metal painfully around his neck. Damian began to choke as Bigby pushed hard on the spikes flanking his head, bending the metal even tighter around his throat. Damian reached up pathetically to claw at his neck. 

Bigby leaned in and bit down on the collar, teeth catching Damian's skin as he viciously bit into the warped metal, crushing it into nothing. It clattered to the floor loudly as Damian gasped for air, but Bigby wouldn't let him catch his breath. He dug into both of his shoulders, easily tearing into flesh before settling his claws into the exposed muscle like a vice. 

He let out a strange, garbled cry as his face fully settled into that of the ungodly beast the Hamlet had grown to fear; his yellow eyes radiating rage as he stared into Damian's.

Damian could feel his blood flow freely from both his neck and shoulders, and his body began to tremble from either shock or excitement. He cried out as Bigby leaned in to sink his teeth into his neck, right at the junction between his pierced shoulder and scraped throat. His hot breath huffed around the brutalized flesh as he ground his teeth down into it. 

Damian went lax, allowing his body to become more pliant. 

Bigby's knee slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. 

Bigby snarled against Damian and struck him again, and again, and again, until he seemed to grow tired of it; dislodging his teeth and throwing Damian to the ground like a broken toy.

Damian threw his head back as he rolled onto his back and writhed in pain; his blood flowing from his wounds and pooling on the floor. 

Bigby pounced back onto him, crushing Damian's right wrist into the ground as he sunk his claws just under his left ribs with his free hand. He dragged it down slowly, tearing through flesh and catching on the sash sitting low on Damian's hips. 

“W-what are you d-doing?” Damian stuttered, his teeth chattering and lips trembling too much to speak properly. Bigby curled his claws around the sash and ripped it free, taking the ruined robe along with it and exposing Damian's lower half to him.

He slammed his knee right behind Damian's to force the leg out wide, and reached up to tear the last of his own clothing free from his body. 

Bigby slammed his hand back down on Damian's shoulder and put all his weight onto it; his grip unsteady as it slipped and shifted over the blood still flowing freely from claw marks left there not moments before. Damian winced as his body tilted, unable to support the weight on the man on top of him. 

Bigby hovered above him; blood and drool dripping off of sharp, unaligned teeth to splatter over Damian's face.

He growled as he tucked his head into the crook of Damian's neck, and lined his cock up with his entrance. Damian barely had the time to register the feeling of head of his massive cock against his ass before it was breaching him full force, sliding into him painfully and rocking his whole body backwards. 

He couldn't find his voice as Bigby started thrusting into him brutally; his body completely overwhelmed by too many points of contact. His insides burned as Bigby forced his cock to fill him, bulging inside him, clearly too large for his body to handle, but Damian's propensity for pain was making things a little easier to handle. 

He was surprised when he started letting out small cries and whines, timed perfectly with each thrust; the pain of his overstretched body fading enough for him to feel Bigby's cock crush against something inside him that sent shocks of pleasure throughout his whole body. 

Bigby was panting and growling as he continued to drool, his mind slipping even further into madness. He leaned in and latched himself back onto Damian's neck, forcing a pained cry from the man beneath him. Saliva mixed in with Damian's blood to dribble down his body and onto the floor beneath them; each sharp exhale from Bigby sending it in a spray to the floor. 

Damian's cock was trapped between their bodies, rubbing against Bigby's warm, sweaty stomach as the man ravaged him. 

Bigby's teeth ground and shifted in his neck and he rocked on top of him, groaning with each thrust.

Damian was too overwhelmed to call out Bigby's name as the beast came inside him, the force of it strong enough to buck him backwards into the ground. 

His entire body shook as Bigby filled him up to burst with his cum, and he threw his head back and finally screamed as he came at the wet warmth invading his body. 

Bigby huffed loudly beside him; his hot breath ghosting over his tender, wounded neck as he gingerly detached himself from it. He slid himself out of Damian noisily; his cum bubbling out around his cock with a wet, sloppy squelch.

He roared loudly, directly in Damian's face, before climbing off his body and rushing to the door; slamming his head into it and shattering the wood as it broke free of the hinges. Damian could hear him continue down the hall, tearing the place apart as he made his escape. 

Damian closed his eyes as his body curled in on itself involuntarily; trying to protect itself from harm much too late. 

He didn't know how to feel, but he was nearly positive he had asked Bigby to hurt him. 

Bigby did, and it felt  _ good _ .

It felt good to be punished for being so cruel to a man that didn't deserve it. 


End file.
